


Celebrate

by stelladelnordxd



Series: Celebrating with the Wrong Person [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Post Wrestlemania 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth should be celebrating and Roman should not be looking for him. What happens when they meet. Sort-of sequel to Appreciation. You don't need to read that to understand this, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate

“Roman, can you come in here for a minute?” Roman Reigns turns his head with a frown before finishing up the taping of his wrist and nodding his head. He can feel it in his bones that he’s going to be leaving the room knowing he won’t be champion and to be honest – he isn’t surprised.

Looking up briefly at the sound of the crowd going wild, Roman lets out a small smile, knowing that at least the crowd is going wild over the boss’ segment with Rousey. He looks back towards the real boss, good ol’ Vince, and pauses briefly upon noticing Brock next to the man. Yeah, he thinks, he won’t be leaving as champion.

However, he still doesn’t understand why he’s being asked into the office. If Lesnar is going to win, why would he need to be brought into the office? His frown strengthens before he shakes his head and lets out an exhale.

Noticing Vince’s smile, Roman lets out another small smile before making his way into the office and having a seat at Vince’s suggestion, eyebrows arching as Lesnar sits next to him with his own sigh.

“Roman, when Brock signed the contract to join the company, he knew that he was going to lose the title tonight,” Vince begins and Roman frowns, eyebrows knitting together in confusion, wondering who was going to be the new champion, since it wasn’t going to be him.

“Right.” He responds, wanting to get this meeting over with. Looking around, he chews on his lower lip as Vince explains that the creative team is not sure if they want Lesnar to retain or Seth to cash in and he knows. Heart pounding, Roman is sure that Vince and Brock can hear it as he turns towards Vince.

“You want my opinion, don’t you?” He asks. Licking his lips, he shakes his head and looks down, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him.

“I’d rather lose fairly to Seth cashing in, then get the title and have him win that way.” He mutters before standing up and walking out, shoulders tense as he hears Vince call for him to come back.

***

He feels unworthy of it. His family is there, waiting to see him win, and now, it would all have been for nothing, just like the Rumble was.

It was over. He had done everything he could think of and he had put his damnedest into it all, and it was over. He taken suplex city after suplex city and had come out alive. But it didn’t matter, not when he wasn’t leaving as the victor. Not when someone he thought of as his best friend was that person. Walking up the ramp proved that, as his ribs were killing him and soul felt like it was being crushed and shattered by a very important hand that he trusted.

Moving the curtain to step backstage aside, he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes while he tried to control his emotions. He couldn’t let his daughter see him like this, couldn’t let his wife see him like this either. “Thank you so much,” He hears and he snaps his eyes opened, looking around before shaking his head and letting his breath go. He doesn’t know why it surprised him that Seth had said those words to him. It was his choice, afterall, to him him lose the belt to Seth. To let Seth cash in on him. And part of him was thankful, of course, because he wanted his first solo Wrestlemania win to be filled with cheers, not boos and he knew with no doubt that he would have been booed out of the fucking stadium if he had won tonight.

But after everything that he had done to Seth, he still never expected his ex-boyfriend to thank him. Then again, getting married without telling your boyfriend you were doing so was harsh, and ever since then things haven’t been well for Roman and Seth, no matter how much the older man misses his ex. But it’s something he can’t think about, not right now, because right now he has to put on a happy but disappointed face for his wife and let his daughter know that everything is going to be okay.

Holding his family, even if it does feel like the wrong one, feels nice and he closes his eyes, briefly imagining someone else in his wife’s place before snapping them open. He made his bed, he thinks, as his eyes roam around the room, landing on Seth. He has to live with his choices now.

Exhaling, eyes still on his ex-boyfriend, he watches as the man takes a few photos, grin plastered on his face. Roman frowns, knowing that the grin is one of Seth’s fake ones, and briefly wonders why the man wouldn’t have an authentic grin. The man should be at his happiest right now, he thinks, and he looks away, realizing his wife is looking at him with a frown.

Letting out a small smile and a shrug, he picks up his little girl. “Let’s go into the back,” He whispers, turning around, unable to see the knowing look appear on his wife’s face. His eyes briefly meet with Seth’s and he finds himself looking away, flicking his gaze to look beyond the man. He can feel the disappointment radiating off of Seth and does his hardest not to grab the man and hold onto him forever.

He made his bed. Now he has to sleep in it.

****

Seth breathes in, the room dark and quiet, which is exactly what he needs right now. His hands are clenched into fists on the wall in front of him and he quietly sobs. This should be the happiest day of his wrestling life, he thinks, but right now, he’s stuck in past memories.

Memories of Roman, hands on his body and lips following. Memories of laughter and food and good times. Memories of Seth looking for rings, Roman’s dad and kid helping him, memories of heart break that he still couldn’t get over.

And cashing in tonight, saying thank you after being told that it was Roman’s decision – he couldn’t fucking take it. He’s been trying since fucking December to get over his ex-boyfriend, to move on, and it feels impossible. Everytime he finds himself getting close, Roman goes and does something that pulls him back in and he absolutely hates it.

He hates the fact that he’s in a dark room, sobbing his eyes out like some pussy because he always thought he’d be celebrating with the love of his life when he finally became champion, and he’s not.

Shit, he thinks, rubbing his eyes after a few minutes. He needs to get a hold of himself. He’s the fucking champion and he should be fucking celebrating. A few more minutes go by as he jumps on the spot, trying to clear his mind, get rid of the fact that he just wants to continue sobbing. Taking in a deep breath of air, he nods his head to himself before exhaling, and makes his way to the door, opening it with a firm hold.

Only to widen his eyes at the fact that Roman was standing right in front of it. Subconsciously taking a step back, Seth tightened his hold on the doorknob, before stepping forward to try and close the door on Roman.

“Rome, please,” He whispers when Roman’s foot nudges between the open air, stopping him from closing the door completely. He can feel panic creeping up his chest and widens his eyes when he notices Roman step closer. Shaking his head, Seth takes another step back before narrowing his eyes and glaring at the older man seconds later.

“You’ve been crying,” Roman whispers and Seth scowls, turning around and facing the wall he had been crying against, shoulders tightening in anger.

“You don’t know that,” He snaps, glaring at Roman as the man lets out a breath and runs his fingers through his hair. Seth’s eyes stay there, flashes of memory making his way to the forefront of his mind, sweaty body against sweaty body, two people pantings against one another, fingers clenching in said hair, pulling in ecstasy.

“When you cry, the bridge of your nose turns read,” Roman whispers as Seth cringes, forgetting about that. He wants to punch Roman, shout at the man, but before he can even think about doing anything, Roman steps into the room completely, shutting and locking the door.

“You should be celebrating though. Not crying,” Roman whispers and Seth can feel the heat from his body, and almost on instinct does he arch his body backwards, remembering the comfort that used to be taken from Roman. Taking a deep breath however, Seth steps forward and turns around so that he’s facing his ex-boyfriend, narrowing his eyes as anger goes through him like a river overflowing.

“I will be celebrating. I was just thinking about something real quick,” Seth snarls as he clenches his fists, noticing how Roman was stepping closer. He didn’t like it, felt like a gazelle being hunted, felt like prey.

“Stop lying to me, Seth,” Roman mutters, leaning his forehead against the wall, just above Seth’s shoulder and breathing him in. Seth whimpers, shakes his head and closes his eyes, not liking the fact that his fingers itch to hold onto the man, his leg shakes with the need to rest between Roman’s and all he wants to do is kiss Roman…Lost in these thoughts, he barely notices when Roman finally moves his head away from the wall.

“You don’t exactly deserve to hear truths from me Roman,” Seth whispers back, looking into the mans eyes for the first time since Roman entered the room. His eyes are wide and Seth watches as Roman’s adam’s apple bobs, and exhales briefly, looking away. Crossing his arms to stop himself from touching Roman, he tries to move away, not surprised to see Roman’s arms surrounding him.

“Why are you doing this?” He groans, looking at Roman once again only to have his breath taken away. Roman looks absolutely gutted and he doesn’t know why, just knows that he wants to take that away from the older man, and before he even realizes it, his fingers are on Roman’s cheek as Roman’s breathing hitches and Seth lets out a whimper.

“Why can’t you just let me fucking move on from you?” He asks, voice pained as Roman himself whimpers and puts his head on Seth’s shoulder. Immediately, his skin sears as he feels the heat from Roman’s breaths on his skin and he lets out another whimper, finally thinking fuck it and putting his fingers through the man’s hair.

“You think I don’t wish that exact thing?” Roman mutters, mouthing at the conjunction where Seth’s neck meets his shoulder. “I’m fucking married, Seth, but every time I see my wife, all I can do is think about you.” Seth hears. He knows his eyes have widened and his heart is beating furiously. He knows Roman can hear it from the way he stills. “Talking to my wife? Usually thinking about how you would respond instead. Just being near my wife? Usually wondering how we’d be spending the time together. Let’s not even talk about fucking my wife? Why? Because I can’t get off unless it’s your body I’m imagining under me. ” Roman snarls, pulling away briefly to look at him.

His heart is beating furiously and he tugs slightly on Roman’s hair before his eyes narrow. ‘You wouldn’t have had to worry about that if you hadn’t fucking dumped me the day you got married!“ He snarls, yanking his hands out of Roman’s hair and narrowing his eyes. He’s furious now, and all he wants to do is – is –

"God damn it, why can’t I fucking hate you?! Why can’t I fucking quit you?!” He shouts before yanking Roman to him, even though the space between them was already small, and kissing him furiously, biting on the man’s lip. Roman’s giving as good as he gives though, and the kisses between them intensify as Seth begings to pull at Roman’s shirt, feels the man’s stomach and groans.

“Fuck,” Roman mutters, biting on Seth’s lower lip and then yanking his hair to arch his neck backwards before biting and licking at his neck.

“Fucking mine,” Roman snarls as Seth pushes him away so he can lift up Roman’s shirt, throwing it somewhere across the room.

“Not yours, you asshole,” He snarls, placing kisses on Roman’s chest while his fingernails rake across the man’s back before going to Roman’s jeans.

“Mine, and I’ll fucking show you so,” Roman snarls, his own hands going to Seth’s leather pants as he begins to unbuckle the belt. “M'gonna fuck you so hard Seth, until you forget everything but my fucking name, just like you like,” Roman groans, getting frustrated with Seth’s pants after trying to yank them down.

“Fuck, now I remember why I hate these pants so fucking much,” He snarls as Seth chuckles, thrusting into Roman’s hand. Fuck his body, he thinks, for getting an instant hard on as Roman talked about fucking him.

Noticing this, Roman smirks, palming Seth’s dick as Seth groans. “Was I the last one to fuck you, Seth? Have you been doing the fucking since we broke up? Fucking your girl, fucking various men, not letting others touch you?” Roman whispers, voice cracking.

“Fuck,” Seth groans, “Fucking hurry up and fuck me Roman, please,” He whimpers, head shaking as Roman yanks his pants down completely and turns him around. Seth’s cheek presses into the wall and Seth lets out a groan at the coolness on his cheek before he feels Roman’s dick between his cheeks but not yet in.

“Please,” He mutters, eyes closed as his body thrusts. He vaguely hears Roman muttering and opens his eyes, turning his head to look at his ex. His mouth pops open in surprise as he realizes that Roman is taking him in, looking at every inch of him, and Seth can’t help his body’s reaction to flush a furious shade of red at that as he turns away from Roman. Noticing this, Roman chuckles before stepping close and kissing Seth’s neck.

“I don’t have any condoms. Or lube.” He mutters, hand inching its way towards Seth’s dick. Seth groans and within a split second, makes a decision. He doesn’t care.

Shaking his head, Seth opens his eyes, unsure of when he closed them before turning once more to look at Roman. “Don’t care. Wanna fucking feel you…wanan fucking feel –” He gasps as Roman thrusts, slowly inching his dick forward to allow Seth to readjust to his size.

“Fuck baby boy, fuck, I’ve missed you.” Roman mutters into Seth’s neck as Seth begins to thrust.

“Roman, please. Need you. Fuck me,” He snarls, body moving fast as Roman groans and begins thrusting in return, panting onto Seth’s neck as his hand moves on Seth’s dick in time to his thrusts.

“Fuck pretty boy,” Roman mutters as he closes his eyes and begins to thrust faster.

“What, losing it already?” Seth pants, groaning as he feels the tightening in his balls before he whimpers as Roman squeezes.

“You’re one to – talk.” Roman responds with a groan as his own dick begins to tighten up. The next little while goes by fast, skin slapping against skin, mouths panting and voices groaning as words of love and lust are muttered between the two.

“Roman!” Seth shouts as he cums, groaning as he feels Roman cumming inside of him, not surprised to feel Roman biting his shoulder. The two slowly begin to come down from their high, Seth sighing as his body slouches and Roman curls around him.

“You can’t quit me for the same reason I can’t quit you, Seth.” Roman mutters as he pulls out of Seth’s ass. Seth groans at the loss of contact, looking at Roman out of the side of his eyes.

“And why’s that?” Seth mutters, flinching as he begins to pull up his pants, ignoring the cum leaking out of his ass. He notices Roman staring at him as he does so, eyes wide and nostrils flaring, and Seth can’t help but smirk.

Stepping close, Roman kisses him lightly on the lips. The kiss is so reminiscent to the ones they shared when they were lounging around that Seth doesn’t realize his fingers have curled within Roman’s hair and he’s arched his body entirely into the kiss.

Groaning in disappointment, he watches as Roman breaks the kiss and walks towards the door, still looking at him. Frowning, he chews on his lower lip as Roman opens the door after unlocking it.

“Because we still love one another.” Roman whispers, looking gutted before walking out the door as Seth falls to the ground and sobs quietly, hating how right Roman is.


End file.
